Be Careful
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: Lydia has to go to the lake house to search for more clues about everything going on with Meredith, and her and Stiles have a conversation before she leaves. Just something that explains why Lydia isn't really seem with the pack much. (And yes, I know the summary is terrible)


**This was supposed to turn out quite differently, but like most of my writing, it took it's own path. **

**I know Lydia is working on family stuff, but not interacting with anyone from the pack? I refuse to believe it. Here's a short one-shot about Lydia's reaction to the packs' plan in Time of Death. I wouldn't read this unless you've already watched it. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**If you are a Stalia fan, I probably wouldn't read this. Though it isn't exactly 'romance', it is Stydia, so beware. **

**That being said, I hope you like my crazy idea of Stiles and Lydia wanting each other to be safe, or more specifically, 'be careful'.**

**There's also a note at the bottom about me maybe starting a story, so check that out, please.**

**Enjoy!**

"That plan sucks," Lydia said bluntly.

"You say that about every plan," Stiles tugged a hand through his tousled hair.

"Because they all do suck, Stiles," Lydia said.

"Look. It's all we could come up with," Scott said.

"You're even stupider than the plan, Scott," Lydia shook her head, strawberry blonde waves falling around her face.

"The plan will work, Lydia, it has too," Chris Argent said.

"It's great that you're all optimistic, but when the hell do these plans ever work?" Lydia questioned.

No one answered her.

"Do the plans really never work?" Liam asked, looking around the room for an answer.

"They'do work just fine, if everything went according to plan," Lydia looked down. "But nothing ever goes according to plan," she added. "And someone always pays the price for it," she closed her eyes.

Liam didn't understand, but the others seemed to. Stiles placed a hand on her back, and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

Lydia shook her head. "It's not you're fault," she mumbled into his chest.

"This will work," Kira said. "We've improved it a lot since we first came up with it," she continued.

"That doesn't help," Lydia said.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Liam asked.

"Nothing good," Noshiko said.

"What does that mean?" Liam wondered.

"If Scott is in his deep unconscious state for more than forty-five minutes, he will die," Noshiko said.

"Thanks for surgarcoating it, mom," Kira said sarcastically.

"I have to go," Lydia said.

"Where?" Kira wondered.

"The lake house. There's something I'm working on there," Lydia lied. She wanted to know more before involving the pack.

"I'll walk you out," Stiles said.

"Thanks," Lydia smiled softly at him.

"Call me if you sense anyone dying," Stiles said.

"You'll be first," Lydia agreed.

"Good," Stiles smiled slightly.

"Call me if anything goes wrong... Or if the plan works... Or... You know what, just call me," Lydia said.

"Will do," Stiles said.

Lydia paused a moment before speaking. "Stiles?" She said.

"Yeah?" Stiles met her eyes.

Honey brown meeting forest green. Every emotion being transfered in just one look.

"Be careful," Lydia said.

"We always are," Stiles said.

"No, Stiles. You. Be careful," Lydia said.

"Always," Stiles agreed.

"Good," Lydia said.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Hmm?" Lydia asked.

"Be careful," Stiles said.

"Always," Lydia smiled.

"Forever," Stiles smiled back.

"Don't make this some cliché movie scene, Stilinski," Lydia's smile betrayed her words.

"You know you love it, Martin," Stiles shot back.

"I'll deny ever agreeing," Lydia said.

"That's okay," Stiles said.

"You've gotta get back in there, and I have to go," Lydia said.

"I know," Neither of them made any move to leave.

"Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger," Lydia said.

"I'll try," Stiles said. "As long as you agree to do the same," he added.

"I'm not doing anything risky tonight," Lydia said.

"I'm not talking about tonight," Stiles said.

"I'll be careful," Lydia agreed.

"Always?" Stiles asked.

"Forever," Lydia confirmed.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Stiles said.

"As long as we both live, Stilinski, I expect you to," Lydia said.

"Then we better make sure we live a long time, Martin," Stiles said.

"How should we do that?" Lydia asked, a smirk on her face.

"By being careful," Stiles shook his head.

"That's a good idea, I wish I had thought of that a few minutes ago when this conversation started," Lydia taunted.

"Shut up," Stiles chuckled.

"But I'm serious Stiles," Lydia said. "Be careful," she continued.

"I'm serious too. I'll be careful. As long as you are too," Stiles said.

"Then we won't have a problem," Lydia said.

"Bye, Lydia," Stiles finally said.

"Goodbye, Stiles," Lydia got into her car.

"Be safe," Stiles said.

"Ooh, stepping it up a notch, huh, Stilinski?" Lydia asked.

"You know it, Martin," Stiles said.

"Always?" Lydia asked.

"Forever," Stiles smiled.

**So, that just exploded out of my mind. I hope you like it, and if anyone has any ideas or prompts they want me to write, I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind that I am terrible at keeping up with stories, so one-shots are always best for me. **

**Also, I've been thinking about writing a Teen Wolf Story, and I need some ideas. I'm really good with either future, or no supernatural stuff, or even some crazy different world. I just want your imput to see what you think. And I know that I'm terrible at chapter stories, but I have an idea for that. I could write a few chapters before I post the first one, so that way I can hopefully keep up better.**

**Anyways, I hope ya'll did enjoy this.**

**Thanks**,

**_JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
